Coming Home
by FantasticAllons-yGeronimo
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have just gotten back from Trenzalore and he's acting funny.. What happens when she ask why? What would happen if someone the Doctor missed...came back? (Sucky summery, sorry. First Fanfic, rating may change, don't where where I'll take the story)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so, this is my first fan fiction, so... hope you like it. Read and review, some constructive criticism would be great, So, I know what I need to do to improve. Thanks! XD PS, I'll try to update as often as possible. 

He was unnaturally quiet. Not his normal bouncy, full of life and wonder toddler. He seemed older. Older than Clara had ever seen him.  
"Doctor," Clara called tentatively from her place in the console chair. He didn't turn, just kept staring at the controls of the console, almost as if he hadn't heard her.

"After...After I jumped into your time stream, or whatever it's called. What...what happened?"  
He tensed, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the machinery. "River," he replied, his voice low, sad. "River happened."

"You mean that woman I saw? Your...wife?"  
If possible, his head sunk even lower, his face full of shame. It was like the only thing holding the Timelord up was his hands on his beloved ship.  
"Yes. My wife."  
"You could see her too?"

"And hear her," he said bluntly.  
Clara thought about what she was going to say, not wanting to sound nosey, or bring up past emotions. "Why are you so sad then? If you saw her, isn't that a good thing?"  
"Because she's gone, Clara," he forced out, turning to face her at last. "She's gone."

His eyes watered, as if he were about to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. Not if he could help it.  
"How did she d-die, Doctor?" she asked quietly.  
"The Library."  
"She died in a library?"  
"Not a library. _The _Library," the Doctor stressed." A whole planet. Just books. Every book that was ever written, or ever will be written."  
"So...what happened?"

He looked at her like he really didn't want to talk about it, but replied anyways, cursing himself for doing so in his head.  
"I was younger. I didn't even have this face. My previous regeneration. She sent me a message, but it came too early. I knew absolutely nothing about her and she knew me better then I knew myself, even now. I was afraid of her back then. Completely terrified of the future, and what would happen. She knew my name. Whispered it in my ear. She had had to do something to get me to trust her. We had to try to get rid of the Vastra Nerada, which are basically flesh eating shadows. There was nothing I could do though, except one thing."

He was quiet for a little bit, wiping away a tear that had found it's way down his cheek.  
"What did you have to do?" Clara asked softly.

"Technically, I didn't do anything. I was going to sacrifice myself, kill myself, so I could get everyone out. But River, she knocked me out and handcuffed me to a pole," he gave a watery chuckle."Her and handcuffs, never one without the other. But she took my place so I wouldn't die, so our future would still happen. The last thing she saw was a man who hadn't a clue about her. Didn't know her, didn't care for her, didn't love her."  
He hid his face in his hands, hiding his tears from Clara, but she knew from the way his body shook he was crying.  
Clara didn't know whether to go over and comfort him or not. She'd never seen the Doctor like this before. Hadn't seen him shed more then a tear.  
"What was she like?" Clara asked.  
"She was loud, bossy, thought she knew everything. She liked to shoot things. She could fly the TARDIS better then me. She was irritating, aggravating..." he trailed off." She wasn't perfect, no one is, defiantly not me. But she was perfect to me. She's intelligent, beautiful, sexy, hell in high heels, the only one that could ever really make me listen." he sighed."My perfect psychopath."  
He wiped his face on his sleeve, failing at giving her a smile, hoping he could cover up his pain. But didn't.  
"I...I love her."  
"I love you too Sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Gallifrey, didn't think I was going to have so many people like the story. So, my updates may be a little long sometimes, but don't worry, I'm keeping this story going.

Disclaimer- In no way possible do I own Doctor Who or any of these characters. I'm just...borrowing them. If I owned them, River would most defiantly NOT be in the library and they would be happily together.

_"I love her."  
"I love you too Sweetie."_

He froze, head slowly going up, not sure if he had made up the voice or not. He turned on his heel to face the figure sitting on the stairs. And that figure was the cause for him falling back against the console.

"River?"

"Hello Sweetie," she said, waving to him.  
"Doctor..." Clara started. "But you said she was-"  
"Yes. I know what I said," he cut her off, taking a step towards the staircase. But before anything, he had to check something. "River, where are we?"  
"Spoilers."  
"River, we don't _have_ spoilers anymore. You're...you..."  
"Do I look like I dead to you?" River asked softly, looking up at him.

He shook his head, lips parted.

"So then, where are you, has to be a little while after Mum and Dad," she said, tilting her head towards Clara, who gave a small smile, still trying to understand the situation.

"Trenzalore," he muttered. "We just came back from Trenzalore."

"Well you've aged up quite nicely then," she teased, but smiled sadly, as if she could remember the planet, which she could.

After a little while, Clara broke the silence. "Er...no offence or anything, but Prof-_River_. You were dead, weren't you?"

River glanced towards the Doctor before shaking her head, a smile blossoming on her face. "Well, technically, yes, I was," she pointed at her husband. "But he, well, a younger him anyways, saved me into the library hard drive so I could live out my days in a make shift world. Not that I minded being saved and not dying, but doing the same thing everyday can become so tiring."  
Clara nodded, then frowned, still unsure of _how _she had gotten out though. But before she could voice her question, the Doctor spoke.  
"But River. I still don't understand how you did get out. Someone can't just _walk_ out of there."  
"I'm not any old regular person dear," she smiled, then sighed, starting to explain."Every year, since I got myself , or _you_ would be better I guess. But anyways. Ever since I got in there, on the exact day and time that it happened, there would be a little tear in the system. And if you happened to be close to it when that happened, you could jump out. I found out about it, so I planned to figure out where the hole was,. So, that's what I did, I jumped out. And now, _tada_, here I am.  
River stood up then, her height still causing her to have to look up to him.  
A smile slowly made it's way onto the Timelord's face until it was a full out grin and he moved forwards, wrapping his arms around his wife.  
"River," he breathed into her ear before pulling away so he could look at her, _really_ look at her.  
She smiled, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was so unlike the kiss they had shared at Trenzalore, that had been one of sadness. Of goodbye. This was different. This was a hello. This was a kiss of longing and happiness. Of lovers who hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever.  
Clara coughed awkwardly, to tell them she was still there, but either they didn't hear her, or just didn't care.  
"Um, well, you two look busy, I'll just, er, go...somewhere...away...yeah. It was nice to finally meet you River." Clara said, walking swiftly from the room towards hers, that is, _if_ she could find it. But she smiled. Because now she didn't have to see him sad or depressed anymore.  
"I was never going to see you again," he murmured into Rivers hair. "You were going to be gone forever."  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of," she chuckled, snuggling into his familiar warmth. Then her tone turned serious. "I'm...I'm glad you moved on at least, from Mu- Amy and Rory. That girl-"  
"Clara." he interrupted.  
"_Clara_ then, she's good for you."  
"Impossible more like it," he muttered. "My impossible girl."  
River raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'll explain later. It's quite the story. A long one too."  
"Well, you've got a time machine and I've got the rest of my life to hear it. We've got plenty of time."

***********************************************************************

A/N SO, here's chapter two, hope you liked it XD Please review. Reviews are like cookies and cookies help me write faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I had a busy week, my teachers like giving lots of homework before Christmas break, but now schools over for 16 days. Yay! And we've had bad weather and every time I started typing this up, the power went up, so I gave up for a couple of days. But I should be updating more often now ...hopefully. Anywho, here's chapter 3. :)

The Doctor was glad he could get used to this again, waking up with his wife in his arms, her head nestled comfortably on his chest. He'd missed it, missed it a lot. He watched her quietly, having never really needing to sleep. She was different then before, different from when she hadn't gone to the library. Not older, well, a little bit, but she seemed more at peace, especially when she was sleeping. After a while though, he sighed, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead.  
"I know you're awake," he chuckled.

A grin grew across her face and she cracked open her eyelids."What gave me away?" she yawned.

"Your hearts started beating faster."

"Ah," she laughed, snuggling into his chest."Makes sense."  
He nuzzled her hair."I missed you."

"I know," she replied softly."You've told me this about a hundred times now."

His arms tightened a little around her, holding her close to him, like he was scared he was going to lose her again." Well, I was just trying to get my point across."

"Message received," she smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

He hummed contently, kissing her back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"Maybe we should get up," River suggested after a moment, breaking away, her cheeks flushed. "Before your companion comes looking for you."

He nodded in agreement, giving his wife one last squeeze before reluctantly removing his arms from around her and going to their shared closet.  
"Red or blue?" he asked, turning on his heel to hold up two bow-ties.

"Is neither an option?" River replied, still hidden underneath the warm blankets.

"No,"  
"Red then," she sighed, finally getting out of bed and shuffling over to him. She grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around herself, not bothering to get dressed for the day yet.

"Here love," she said, turning to him and tying the bow-tie properly around his neck. She lent up and kissed his cheek. "Handsome."

He grinned, taking her arm in his. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

They walked from the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. When they walked in, The Doctors brunette companion was seated on the counter, sipping from a mug.  
"Morning," Clara said brightly, smiling at the two.

"Morning," they replied in unison, The Doctor going to make tea for himself and his wife while she sat herself down at the table. He lent against the table after he had handed the finished cup to River, drinking from his own.  
"Any plans for today Chin Boy?" Clara asked, swinging her legs slightly.  
"Always," he replied, a smug, knowing smirk on his face.

"Are you going to tell us?" River asked, an eyebrow arched in interest.

"That would ruin the surprise dear," he replied, bopping her nose.

She pouted a little, but when he wouldn't relent, she sighed."Fine then."

Clara looked between the couple."I still have to get used to this," she said."Out of everyone in the universe, I can't imagine _him_ being so...so domestic."  
"I'm not domestic," he argued before looking at the look his wife shot him and hid behind his mug adding. "Well, maybe a little bit."

Clara laughed. "But _married_, it hard to believe."

"Alternate time line marriage," he said after taking a drink. "But it was a Timelord wedding, a very short one mind you, but a wedding never less."

"_Our_ wedding," River added, leaning sideways to rest her head on her husbands hip.

"Well, if we're going any wheres, I'd better go get dressed," River said after a while and they had all finished their drinks. She got up and left the room.

"Well, come along Clara," he said happily, straightening up. "To the console."  
She rolled her eyes at his eagerness and followed him down the hallway towards the console room.

He bounded to the machinery, putting in the coordinates and twirling around, making sure the right levers and switches were pressed. Suddenly, the room shook and the lights dimmed.

"Oh, what did you do now?" River asked her husband as she entered the room, pushing him out of the way to get a look at the screens.

"I didn't do anything," he insisted," it just...broke."

"You should fix it then Chinny," Clara said.  
He nodded, pushing River towards the brunette. "I'll fix her, you two go do whatever girls do. Gossip or nails or hair or something like that."

"Just try not to blow us up Sweetie," River said, rolling her eyes and giving him a peck on the lips before the two woman walked down the hall.

"Completely hopeless that man," she shook her head, her curls bouncing."It's a wonder he get's anything done."  
"Well, he is a Timelord."  
"That's just what he is, it doesn't mean anything."

Clara laughed as they continued walking with no set pace in mind.

"You know, this is probably the first time I've walked this long in the TARDIS without her making me get lost or hurt or something," Clara said. "She must like you a lot."

"Well, I am her daughter, er, sort of anyway, but why she's being mean to you I don't know. Might still be grieving over Mum and Dad."

Clara raised an eyebrow as they entered the library, sitting in armchairs they had turned to face each other. "Mum and Dad?"

"He never said anything about them, did he?" River asked quietly.

"About who?"

"His last companions? Amelia Pond and Rory Williams? Nothing?"

Clara shook her head and River sighed. "No, I didn't think he would. He doesn't like talking about his past much. Not his own anyways." But Amy and Rory, they were my parents."

Clara nodded, noticing the use of _were _and not _are_.

"He lost them, must've been a very long time for him, considering how old he looks. Only been a couple of years for me. Five or six I think. I've lost count," she lied, knowing exactly how long it's been, pretty much down to the day.

"How...how did they...?" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
"Die? Of old age technically. But they had been sent back in time by the Weeping Angels. To the 1960s to live out their lives until they die."

"Couldn't he go back for them?"

"No, there was a time paradox. If the Doctor had have tried, he would've ripped New York apart."

They both went quiet, Clara looking down at her boot laces and River staring into the fireplace.

There you go, I know, ending kinda sucks for this chapter, but I was stuck. Anyways, I'll update soon. And hey, look, my chapters are getting longer. XD  
Disclaimer- Don't own Doctor Who. Really wish I did though, cause then I'd be rich. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silence hung in the room, Clara fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair, River mentally cursing herself for opening that old wound. Of losing her parents. Not like she'd forgotten, but the pain had lessened some at least, but now it was back fully blown. She was glad the brunette was facing the other direction so she couldn't see her eyes betraying her otherwise strong composure. She blinked back the few tears, not letting them fall. She couldn't have The Doctors companion thinking his wife was weak.

"I...I lost my mum too. When I was _." Clara said quietly. "So I know how you feel, at least somewhat."

River shot her a small smile, her face had softened, opening her mouth to say something when a man clad in tweed crashed through the door causing the two woman to turn in their seats.

"Oh, there you are. Was wondering where you'd gotten off to," he said, breathing hard, his face flushed.

"We've been in here, love," River replied, her face now hiding how she felt.

"I can see that now," he said, shaking his head. "Anywho, I fixed her...mostly, but when is ever completely fixed?" He grinned.

"She wouldn't get broken if you let me drive," River said exasperatedly, having now gotten to her feet and was walking down towards the console room.

"I didn't break her!" He yelled after her before turning back to Clara, a sheepish look on his face before he mumbled. "Not on purpose anyways."

She laughed, patting his cheek. "C'mon Chinboy, lets go to this planet you promised?"

His face brightened and he turned on his heel, beckoning her to follow him. Clara was almost out of the library when she shot a glance over her shoulder. After a moment, when the Doctor told her to hurry up, she shrugged and continued on. But for a split second, it had felt like someone had been watching her.

River was humming to herself, checking up on her husbands so called handy work of the TARDIS. Some of which included duct tape.

"What am I ever going to do with that man?" She muttered to herself before smirking, thinking of the things she'd like to do /to/ him.

She started picking at the tape, making sure everything was in order. She froze for a moment, having the feeling that someone was standing behind her, /close/ behind her. She turned quickly, hand outstretched and only missed by centimetres from hitting her husband.

"Woah," he said, having jumped away from her arm and now holding his arms up in surrender. "I come in peace."

"Sorry, it's just...you scared me, that's all," she breathed, walking over to hug him. "Just a fright."

"Have you not seen me in such a long time that my face scares you now?" He said playfully.

She looked up at him, taking her hand and moving his face to get a good look. "Nah, it's alright, I've seen better though."

"Oi!"

She laughed, leaning up to kiss him, his hands moving instinctively to her waist.

"Companion in the room," Clara mumbled upon entering and seeing the couple joined at the lips...and chests and hips." Or travelling assistant, whichever."

They broke apart, the Timelords face blushing. River just smirked happily, smug look on her face.

"So, planet," he said happily, jumping to the console and jabbing in coordinates. "Perdilio. Three suns. Two moons. Great economy although it is declining. But, it just so happens that's its the festival of the frogs and-"

"Frogs?" Clara asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Frogs. You know, ribbet ribbet."

"You're taking us to the festival of the frogs?"

He grinned, a hand grabbing the console so he wouldn't fall when the TARDIS shook and landed. "And it's right outside those doors."

"Well, it's nice to know its there," River said, her tone of voice now irritated which caused the other two to look over at her. "Because we're not getting out there."

"Why not?" The Doctor and Clara asked at the exact same time.

"Because," she said, pointing to the wood behind her. "The doors won't open."

Sorry this is a bit late, bust Christmas and the emotions over Matt. But I almost have the next chapter done too, so worry not.  
Well, I obviously don't own this, or Matt Smith would still be in the show. **Sobs**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean they won't open?" The Doctor scoffed, not believing his wife.

"I mean," River replied, giving the doors a push, a pull, then a shake for emphasis. "They won't open."

The Doctor walked over, trying the doors himself to find she was right. He scanned the doors, moving around all the edges.

"There's nothing wrong with them," he mumbled, checking the screwdriver, twice just to make sure. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why won't they open?" Clara asked from the other side of the room.

He frowned, hurrying over to the console. "What are you doing?" He murmured, checking over the screens and scanners.

"Are you sure it's not doing it on purpose?" Clara said, having moved to his side.

"She. Not an it. She."

"She then. Is she doing it on purpose?"

"I don't think so," River responded for her husband, moving to his other side and taking the screen from him, checking them herself. "She'd let us out. She wouldn't trap _him_ in here anyways.

"She didn't let me in once," the brunette muttered.

"You called her an old cow."

"I called her an old cow cause she wouldn't let me in."

"Details details,' The Doctor said, waving his hand in front of them. "No, the TARDIS wouldn't do this. This can't be her."

"Well, what else could it be?" Clara continued, arguing.

The Doctor groaned, then started pacing the room. "Okay. Nothing from the outside could have done this. Can't get past the shields. So it has to be from the inside. But who'd do it?" He glanced over at his friend and his wife. "Not us. So who?"

He made a frustrated grunt, trying the doors again but as the others times, it failed.

"But why?" he threw his arms up. River and Clara glanced at each other.

"Sweetie, whatever this is, it has a purpose," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm." So don't worry-"

"Don't worry! River! We are trapped in my own ship! The TARDIS is meant to be able to take me any wheres and at anytime. I'm supposed to be free, not trapped within her." he said, his tone rising, turning to face her. "I _can't _be trapped. You wouldn't-"

"Oh, _I_ wouldn't understand! I was the one that had twelve _thousand_ life sentences after all. But no, I wouldn't understand being trapped some wheres."

"River, I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then, huh?"

Clara stood off to the side, trying to hide behind the console so the fighting couple wouldn't notice her. She tried her hardest not to eavesdrop, but at the level of their voices, it was kinda hard.

"I meant, just, argh." he threw his hands up in the air."River. I can't be trapped here. I need to be able to-"

"Run? Like you always do, you mean?" she snapped.

"I don't always run."  
"Oh, _oh__._ Don't you lie to me Mister," she advanced on him, poking his chest with her index finger." Don't you dare lie to me. You've been running your entire life and you know it so don't you _dare_.

"Oh, like you haven't been. From the Silence. From Kovarian. You've ran from _me!" _ he said coldly, but instantly regretted it. "River-"

"Don't. You. River. Me," she said, turning on her heel and walking away from him to the console for two reasons. The first to get away from him, the second so he wouldn't see the tears shining in her eyes.

Then, just as she went to try something, the console room shook, throwing the trio to the floor and they were pitched into complete darkness.

Hey Guys, Happy Late New Year! 2014, wow. I made them fight, sorrys bout that but it had to be done. Thought I'd have this up earlier but apparently my parents like making me clean the house for no reason. SO, please read and review. Reviews make me happy. Might make me write faster too. **couch cough**


	6. Chapter 6

Clara groaned, rolling onto her back and staring up into nothing. The room was completely black, not even light from the console shone anymore. "Doctor?" She called out, wincing as she stretched her shoulder, sitting up slowly. "River?"

"I'm here," the man replied from somewhere off to the left. They both waited in silence for Rivers response, which never came.

"River?" The Doctor repeated and shuffling could be heard from where's his voice came, then the pulsing noise of the sonic screwdriver sounded and you could see his outline from the light.

He scanned the room before him, and Clara could see him move when he'd found what he was looking for.

"Clara. Over here," he spoke and she followed both the green light and the sound of his voice. Upon arriving at his side, she saw River stretched out on the floor.

"She's breathing," he told her " just unconscious. Hit her head on the railing when we fell."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine," was his reply and Clara looked at him curiously. She could tell he was still angry about their fight just by the way he spoke but his eyes betrayed him, shining green from the light but showing worry he couldn't hide.

"W-what do you think caused this?" She asked, motioning around the dark room but knew he probably couldn't see her.

He took a deep breath, as if he was steadying himself and he hit off the sonic, tucking it back in his coat. "I don't know Clara. I-I just don't know."

Between the two, River gave a soft groan but awaken or move.

"What are we going to do?"

He was quiet for a little while and Clara wondered what was going through the mans mind. "I don't know."

Clara sighed softly, leaning back against the Doctor, trying to see if her eyes would adjust to the complete darkness.

When she suddenly jumped and almost knocked him over, he looked over, which was still pretty pointless. "What?"

"I-I thought I saw something," she said quietly, squinting through the inky blackness.

"Where?" He asked, turning around, taking his screwdriver back out.

"Over near the console," she replied.

He scanned the area, coming up with nothing.

"It was probably just a mistake," she shrugged, but wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, probably." He said, and just by the way he said it she knew there was more coming. "This thing, that you may or may not have seen. What did it look like?"

Clara bit her lip thoughtfully. "It...it was just like a white light. Really quick. There one second and gone the next. Kinda looked like a cloud. Ever hear of anything like that?"

"No," he said, his voice deflating as he had hoped he would have known what was going on. "I haven't."

Clara sighed, resting her head on the Doctors shoulder, squinting down at the unmoving River below them.

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry though. It'll be alright. Everything's always alright."

"Yeah," she murmured.

There was a groan from the floor and they both looked down to see, well, more like hear River stir. The Doctor stood up and stumbled towards the console, searching for a flashlight. He came back, the light shining on his wife.

"River?" Clara said quietly, holding the woman's hand for any more movement. When Clara's hand was squeezed, the brunette smiled. She was waking up.

Her eyes shot open, darting around and squinting because of the sudden light. River took a deep breath, then another.

"Light. Out of eyes," she said quietly.

The Doctor did as she said, leaving the beam trained instead of the floor.

"What happened," the blond asked, sitting up slowly and wincing, bringing her hand to the back of her head.

"We don't know yet," Clara replied when it looked like the Doctor wasn't going to.

River nodded but stopped instantly, rubbing her head gingerly.

"I think-ow," she said as she had poked herself in the head. "I think I need ice."

"I'll get it," the Doctor said, jumping to his feet and walking swiftly from the room, flashlight and all.

"Thanks for leaving the light," Clara muttered before shooting River a look in the darkness. "You're not still mad at him are you?"

River didn't reply for a little bit. "It's hard to stay mad at that man," she said finally. "I've tried before."

"Those things you said..."

"Did I mean them? It was just the heat of the moment. I don't normally get that angry, at him at least. But with the frustration of being locked in and everything, well, things get said."

"Yeah. I guess," Clara murmured, thinking silently. "Hey, River, have you-?"

Clara cut off, giving out a yell as she looked up into Rivers eyes. Except, they weren't hers anymore. Clara hadn't stared deeply into the other woman's eyes before but she was sure they didn't glow blue.

Disclaimer-Under no circumstances do I own Doctor Who or any of the characters in it. I only wish I did.

Sorry it's a bit late but exams are coming up soon so I've started studying. I'm now writing this story on my Ipod on the bus. But look. Plot. Plot. Plot. We have plot now. :) So, Please read and review. Reviews make me a very happy person.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor grumbled quietly to himself, rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen for a plastic bag to put ice in.

"Bloody woman," he muttered, rubbing his hands on his trousers afterwards, trying to warm them back up.

He knew he shouldn't have said what he did but it was too late to take it back now. The Timelord was used to the two of them having a row. It happened quite a lot. Hard for them not to fight, it was just who they were. But before she had turned, he'd seen the tears she'd been trying hard to hide. Never had he made her cry before. He'd seen her cry, other people had made her cry, but never him. She'd fallen in love with him and let herself trust him. Given him everything she had and he went and made her cry.

The Doctor kicked the table leg, more mad at himself then he was with her now. The bag of ice fell to the floor and he remembered what he had been down in the kitchen doing. He lent down, picking it up from the tiles and started walking back towards the console room.

"River?" Clara asked cautiously, looking at the other woman. "Are you alright?"

The blue light suddenly vanished, and River blinked, shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry. Zoned out for a moment. Did you say something?" She asked, her eyes now back to their normal green color.

Clara frowned. "N-no," she replied, lying to her.

River nodded, resting her back against the railing, trying to keep her head steady. "He better get back soon," she muttered. "My head is throbbing."

"Well, you did hit it pretty hard. It knocked you out."

River gave a grunt of agreement just as a beam of light came waving back up the hallway, reflecting off the glass.

"Here," the Doctor said, crouching down next to his wife and holding the ice to her injury, tossing Clara the flashlight.

The brunette stayed quiet, not mentioning anything about the glowing blue eyes episode, figuring it was just a figment of her imagination.

"We can't just stay in here," River said quietly after a little bit and Clara looked up to see her leaning against the Doctors hand. "We won't figure out what's happening by sitting on our butts and doing nothing."

He nodded, agreeing with her and Clara wondered for a moment whether he was just trying to get back in her good books or not. There was still tension between the two. Mostly noted by the number of inches they had between their bodies. River was looking around the little bit of the console room she could see, while he was stealing glances her way every couple of seconds. To Clara, it did look like he was sorry, but the foolish man didn't know how to say it. From the time she'd spent with him, she knew how horrible he was with expressing emotions. Either too little of them or too much. Most of the time she'd only seen him angry. Only a couple of times had she seen him cry, and those times had been bad. So she decided it would be best to leave the two alone for the moment and she stood up, using the excuse of the bathroom when they asked where she was going.

It was silent for a couple of minutes after she had left until the Doctor took a deep breath and began. "River-" he started before getting cut off.

"No. Just, please. No. Don't apologize," she murmured, not looking up to meet his eyes.

He continued anyways. "I am sorry though. I was stupid to say what I did and I was being a prat about it."

"It's fine," she said flatly, looking down into her lap.

"No River, it's not," he said, tilting her head up carefully with two fingers under her chin, looking her straight in the eyes. Hazel to green. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I...I didn't mean what I said, about you always running away."

"It's true though. Someone had to say it."

She swatted at his chest. "It is not true. You've walked into problems greater then any other men could ever dream about let alone manage. You've saved so many planets and so many lives. But everyone has to run away at some point. And you, my love, you deserve that right more than anyone. You are a great man, no matter what you think. And millions know this."

He rested his forehead against hers, letting out a quiet breath. "I love you River Song," he murmured, brushing her nose with his.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning up just a bit and pressing her lips against his. It didn't last very long, The kiss being short and sweet and soft, nothing rushed about it. They were both smiling afterwords, River now pressing herself against the Doctors side for support rather than the cold metal of the railing. He had a comforting arm wrapped around her waist, his shoulder being chilled by the ice bag resting upon it, keeping it in place to help his wife's head.

"Besides," River spoke from the crook of his arm. "Behind every great man is a greater woman." She started laughing, hiding her face in his coat.

He laughed along with her. "Well, I certainly wouldn't have made it very far without you," he retorted, resting his cheek against her curls.

She chuckled. "I know you wouldn't of."

"Someone's modest."

"Oh, you wouldn't have me any other way," she told him, knowing it was true, not even needing him to give her an answer. She already knew it. Always had known. This was one of the reasons why she loved him. He didn't want her to change like so many other men would've wanted her too. Even after she'd tried ad almost succeeded in killing him not once, but twice, he still married her and loved her. Loved her for everything she had been and was and ever will be.

**So, this might/probably be the last update until I get my exams over with, God I hate studying but it's something that has to be done, but I'll have chapter(s) up after them. So, farewell until then my friends. Please read and reveiw, feel free to PM me anytime.**


End file.
